


Lost and Found

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Gen, missing pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon is missing, Castiel panics, and both he and Lysander set off to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "demon gets lost and right when castiel's starting to get worried, lysander finds him?"

Castiel is a wreck. His phonecall to Lysander is frantic and panicked and it takes him three attempts at spitting out the words before Lysander understands what he's getting at. He'd tried texting the information but his hands shook too much to properly type and he needed to get the story out as quickly as possible. Lysander gets the gist of it eventually; Demon's gone.  
  
Lysander's first response is to tell Castiel to breathe, because from the sounds of it, he hasn't taken a steady one in ages. His second is to ask him to pinpoint the exact location he last saw Demon. In the middle of the park, he's told, chasing some damn pigeons when he got off the leash. That's where Castiel still is, still searching. No doubt asking every passerby if they've seen a dog, about this big, looks kinda intimidating but is a total softie in reality ?  
  
While Castiel scours inside the park, Lysander heads towards the entrance. If Castiel's got the interior covered, he'll be sure that if Demon's already gotten out, he'll find him.  
  
Still cautiously keeping an eye on the park gates, Lysander dashes over to the cafe across the street and draws the attention of one of the waiters. Politely ignoring his _'if you're not going to order anything, please leave'_ glare, Lysander jumps right into conversation. "Hi, have you seen a stray dog anywhere?"  
  
The waiter's gaze changes, but he still studies Lysander closely. "Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
Lysander almost drops his phone as he pulls it out of his pocket and brings up an old photo of Castiel and Demon at the beach. "Is that the dog you saw?" he says, pushing the screen towards the waiter.  
  
The waiter shrugs his shoulders yet manages to carefully continue balancing his tray of empty glasses. "Sorry kid, I'm pretty sure it was poodle I saw earlier. One of those fluffy white things."  
  
"Well, thank you anyway." Lysander feels his heart sink, but he tries not to let it show. He turns to head down a side street, in hopes that maybe Demon's busy digging through old bags of rubbish, when he hears the waiter call after him, "So you're not going to order anything, huh ?"  
  
Off in the distance towards the end of the street, Lysander sees a hot dog vendor, and he chews over the possibility that Demon was attracted to the smell and made his way there. It's worth a try at least.

Lysander's only just set off in that direction when his phone begins to ring. He doesn't need to make a guess at who it is, it's Castiel, desperate and hoping for an update. Lysander so badly wants to say that yes, he has found Demon, there'll be a glorious reunion any minute now. But he can't, there's nothing for him to say.  
  
"Castiel I-"

Up ahead past the vendor, Lysander sees a flock of pigeons burst into the air and take flight. Considering how Demon got lost in the first place, he figures it's a good of a chance as any and he rushes forward.  
  
"Sorry Castiel, I'll call you back."  
  
His long legs make great strides towards the clearing, and in a cloud of pigeon feathers, sits Demon, his tail wagging with glee.  
  
When Castiel gets the call and hears the good news, it would be easy for him make a comment about how the guy who's always managing to lose something, found the most important creature in his life, but all he can say is 'thank you'. Thank you, thank you, thank you.  
  
  



End file.
